It is known to create small hand tools including elongate tool holders for diverse uses such as screw driver sets, drill sets, wire sets, miniature files, hones, etc. which holders are machined from tubular metal stock. The metal stock is cut into suitable lengths for use as a tool holder and machined with external threads to hold, at one end, a compression sleeve for tightening about a collet/chuck which holds the tools as they are used, and, optionally, about the opposite end for an end cap to cover a reservoir within the tool holder to store additional tools. Positioned within the tool holder proximate the chuck end thereof, is typically provided a press fitting sized to receive a round shaft of the collet/chuck in a press fit arrangement. The collet/chuck and the compression sleeve are sized and shaped to receive the appropriate tool or tools. The collet/chuck has slots which form a tool receiving opening, with the slots being spring loaded such that the slot or slots spring outward to a normal, resting size which releases the tool shaft when the compression sleeve is loosened, with the slot or slots being constricted inward to grip the tool shaft as the compression sleeve is tightened onto the tool barrel. Typically, the barrel of the tool holder, and the compression sleeve as well, will be machined with a grip pattern, such as herringbone or the like, which facilitates an operator gripping the tool holder and the compression sleeve.
A number of problems occur with these prior art tool holders, among which is the tendency for the press fit collet/chuck to turn within the tool holder if an unusual amount of torque is applied to a held tool, and thus to the collet/chuck by a user. Once the collet/chuck breaks free of its press fitting, the tool holder is typically ruined. In addition, since the collet/chuck is press fit into the tool holder, it cannot be removed, thus the collet/chuck size and slot design are fixed. This limits the versatility of the tool holder to a specific shaft size and shape of tool, e.g. either round, square or hex shaped shafts of a limited diameter range.
It is clear, then, that a need exists for a tool holder design which prevents a collet/chuck from turning when a tool which it is holding is subjected to high torque. Such a tool holder should also allow collet/chucks to be interchanged such that tools with round, square, hex or other shaped shafts or varying diameters can be used with the same tool holder.